


União de sangue

by pilotchiken



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, F/F, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Aquele era apenas mais um trabalho para a caçadora de demônios Tsushima Yoshiko, mais um para a sua ainda pequena lista de casos resolvidos. Uma cidadezinha do litoral, desaparecimentos e tudo mais que ela já se acostumara. Porém ao encontrar sua contratante, ela perceberia de imediato a singularidade daquela ocasião.AVISO: PAUSADO POR TEMPO INDETERMINADO (leia-se "fiz o melhor para retomar essa história, mas não consegui chegar de volta ao feeling original que gostaria, me desculpem!")





	1. Chegada

Chovia, sempre chovia. A estação de trem de Numazu era precária para que estava acostumada à grandeza da capital. As ruas estavam tão vazias que Tsushima Yoshiko se perguntou se não teriam todos derretido com o aguaceiro que vinha do céu. Tomou um táxi e o motorista não escondeu seu assombro quando ela lhe disse o destino.  
"Mas a mansão dos Kurosawa fica em Uchiura. Vai levar mais de meia hora embaixo dessa chuva toda."

"Ainda bem que não tenho horário marcado então." Respondeu a mulher de cabelos azul-chumbo, 21 anos, e ainda pouca experiência na profissão herdada de sua avó.

Ela era uma caçadora de demônios.

Crianças normalmente tinham sonhos ambiciosos para seu futuro, como ser astronauta, presidente ou mesmo dono do mundo. Para Yoshiko sempre fora claro que seu desejo também seria sua realidade no futuro. Ela crescera vendo o trabalho da avó e das outras caçadora do clã ao qual pertencia. Passara meses e anos lendo todos os livros sobre maldições e técnicas sombrias para serem usadas contra criaturas malditas. Não porquê fosse obrigada, seu treinamento formal começou apenas aos 16, mas por puro gosto pessoal.

Já fazia mais de um ano que ela enfim saíra pelo mundo para atender as solicitações desesperadas de seus clientes, normalmente pessoas de famílias antigas e poderosas de diversas regiões do Japão. Onis e Vampiros eram os tipos mais comuns de seres que apareciam. Pelo que havia estudado, uma disputa entre vampiros de origem japonesa e européia movimentava aquelas criaturas pelas ilhas há pelo menos cinquenta anos, fazendo com que o espaço de caçada acabasse chegando à áreas mais populosas.  
A noite e chuva faziam com que o táxi parecesse estar andando pelo nada, pela escuridão. Yoshiko sentiu quando começaram a subir, e de repente as luzes do portão da casa dos Kurosawa entrou em foco.  


Um segurança se aproximou e conversou com o mototorista. Yoshiko não deu muita importância ao ver as notas dez mil ienes sendo passadas para o homem de meia idade, mas este não conseguiu disfarçar tão bem a surpresa. Estacionou de frente para a porta principal e tirou as duas malas de Tsushima enquanto esta descia do veículo para a segurança da marquise. A caçadora sequer percebeu quando o táxi foi embora, pois um mordomo lhe indicava o caminho enquanto uma outra serviçal pegava suas bagagens.  
A casa dos Kurosawa era toda em estilo ocidental no interior, com um luxo que Yoshiko não tinha testemunhado na mansão de seus últimos clientes em Nara. 'Pescadores', ela lembrou, disfarçando a surpresa.  


Depois de dois lances de escada e um corredor largo, decorado com retratos de diversas gerações da família, ela se viu em um escritório.

Diante de si, sentada em uma mesa de madeira de lei escura, estava uma mulher de cabelos negros lisos e olhar estreito, despido de sentimento. A contratante, compreendeu Yoshiko. Porém, para sua surpresa, haviam mais pessoas na cena do que o de costume. Duas mulheres bastante distintas que pareciam também ter chegado à pouco.

Uma era uma do estilo recatada, com um terninho de tons escuros e óculos retangulares finos apoiados na ponte do nariz. Seus cabelos ruivos eram longos e desciam por suas costas com certa elegância. Ela se sentava em uma poltrona ao lado esquerdo da entrada e tinha um bloco de notas aberto sobre o colo, com uma caneta à margem. Parecia o tipo de garota certinha e irritantemente inteligente.

Do outro lado, em contraste completo, havia uma estrangeira de curvas proeminentes, acentuadas pelo vestido rubro em camadas leves. Era loira e seu pescoço e ombros estavam protegidos por uma echarpe de seda amarela com bordado que se jurariam ser de ouro. Estava sentada à direita da entrada e encarava Yoshiko de volta com um sorrisinho que cheirava a petulância ao paladar sem gosto da outra.

"Por favor, Tsushima-san, sente-se." Disse a anfitriã, apontando a poltrona ao centro. "Creio que todas estão bastante curiosas sobre nossa reunião, então é bom que comecemos logo."

Yoshiko, que usava um vestido preto com acabamentos góticos e coturno até o joelho, sentou à poltrona do centro e cruzou a perna direita sobre a esquerda, quase unindo os joelhos e coxas com perfeição.

A anfitriã limpou a garganta sem fazer barulho e então ajeitou a postura para começar a falar.

"Senhoritas. Meu nome é Kurosawa Dia." Começou ela. "Sou atual matriarca da família e também membro da associação oculta que reúne os membros das famílias de maior tradição da província. Foi através dos contatos dessas famílias que cheguei aos nomes de vocês, Sakurauchi Riko-san, Tsushima Yoshiko-san e Ohara Mari-san."

Ohara. . . A loira não era estrangeira coisa nenhuma. Yoshiko sabia muito bem de onde vinha aquele nome, afinal não existiam assim tantas famílias com tradição em. . .

"Vocês três são de clãs de caçadores de demônios de respeito." Seguiu Kurosawa. "E não se enganem quando digo que selecionei vocês pela tradição da casa que representam."

Sakurauchi apertava a caneta entre as mãos. Queria falar, mas parecia incapaz de interromper a minha contratante. Minha?

"Chamei vocês aqui porque sou também vice-diretora da graduação da Faculdade de Numazu, uma instituição que, ainda que não tenha força no âmbito nacional, é de extrema importância para a comunidade local." Continuou Dia em sua explicação. "E como vice-diretora e matriarca dos Kurosawa, eu jamais poderia ficar de braços cruzados diante da situação que se apresenta à nós neste momento."

"Há um vampiro no campus da nossa faculdade."

Um vampiro, nenhuma novidade. Yoshiko se debatia para interromper o discurso de Kurosawa, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca foi Ohara quem interrompeu.

"Você chamou três caçadoras para procurar por um vampiro em sua escola?" Questionou ela, com uma expressão que poderia ser lida como divertimento, ou deboche, era difícil afirmar.

"O que eu pergunto," tomou Yoshiko, "é a necessidade de colocar o clã Tsushima ao lado dos Ohara e dizer que isso foi uma seleção apurada."

Mari assoviou e Dia, parecendo surpresa com aquela segunda colocação, não reagiu antes que uma réplica viesse.

"Ora, não sabia que o clã Tsushima havia aprendido a se engrandecer tanto por nada em tão pouco tempo." debochou a loira e Yoshiko estava pronta para levantar e avançar na cara da outra quando foi a vez de Riko intervir.

"Por favor, vocês duas." disse. "Seja pelo menos profissionais."

"Você também deve se achar bem superior, não é Sakurauchi? Sua família trabalha primariamente no continente." insinuou Mari, com o mesmo tom ácido que usara com Tsushima.

"Ainda que seja, eu jamais falaria esse tipo de bobagens na frente de uma cliente." Pontuou Riko.

"Sou agradecida por tal, Sakurauchi-san." falou Dia, querendo retomar a palavra.

"Não consigo levar a situação à sério." Disse Yoshiko. "Uma família de um buraco desses chamando três caçadoras com coisas mais sérias para resolver para tratar de um vampiro local."

Dia parece dignamente ofendida, mas sua expressão denotou que ela tinha ainda uma carta na manga.

"Vocês três." Disse, conseguindo de volta a atenção. "Já ouviram falar de Kagawa Shun?"

Esse nome com certeza fez as três voltarem a prestar total atenção à Dia.

"O mais famoso caçador de vampiros do Japão." Disse Riko.

"Exato. Ele foi minha primeira escolha para esse trabalho." Confirmou Kurosawa.

"E ele recusou ao saber do seu vampirinho local?" Quis saber Yoshiko, sem paciência.

"Não, Tsushima-san. Ele não recusou. Ele está morto."

O silêncio recaiu sobre a sala. Dia parecia um tanto satisfeita com o efeito provocado.

"Em nossa última conversa Kagawa-san falou-me de suas suspeitas de que este vampiro não esteja agindo sozinho, então desta vez resolvi tomar uma estratégia distinta."

"Três caçadoras para um número incerto de vampiros. Quanto menos restarem vivas no final, menor o prejuízo." Enunciou Mari, recuperando seu sorriso irônico. Dia não demonstrou pudor em curvar os lábios àquelas palavras.

"A partir de segunda vocês três irão ingressar na faculdade como assistentes em setores distintos." Seguiu Kurosawa, com senso prático. "Terão liberdade quase total para investigar. Apenas não pensem em arriscar a vida dos estudantes para montar armadilhas para o vampiro."

"Seja lá quantos vampiros forem." Disse Yoshiko.

Ainda chovia pesado quando Yoshiko deixou a mansão dos Kurosawa, levada por um carro particular até o hotel, no centro de Numazu, onde iria morar durante sua estadia. Não fazia idéia se a outras duas caçadoras estariam longe, mas também não se importava.

Aquele trabalho que parecia tão corriqueiro havia ganhado uma gravidade muito maior do que poderia imaginar e isso apenas fazia Yoshiko sentir uma ansiedade incrível para enfrentar a criatura que havia matado o lendário caçador.

"Eu posso ser melhor do que esse velhote era." Disse a si mesma, tão baixo que o motorista não pode compreender, devido aos pesados pingos de água golpeando o vidro do carro.


	2. Disfarce

Em seus dez anos de experiência com a caça de criaturas sobrenaturais Mari não tinha encontrado um caso tão peculiar quanto aquele de Numazu. O choque inicial em saber da morte de Kagawa Shun havia lhe despertado os sentidos para dar total atenção a todos os detalhes daquela situação. Durante os dois dias que teve de preparação para começar sua atuação como nova contratada do setor administrativo do campus universitário ela reuniu alguns outros pontos importantes.

Os ataques haviam começado há pelo menos seis meses, quando uma caloura havia sido encontrada com ferimentos medonhos nos membros e pescoço e vinham em uma crescente desde então. Não havia um padrão para vítimas, ou para método utilizado para a abordagem ou maneira de matar a vítima.

Mari lembrou das palavra de Kagawa reproduzidas pela mulher Kurosawa. Poderia ser mais de um vampiro. Isso ajudaria a clarear um pouco a falta de padronização, mas não ajudava a compreender a situação como um todo: lordes vampiros não costumavam compartilhar territórios e era isso que causava a invasão daquelas criaturas milenares em áreas cada vez mais populosas. 

Não adianta olhar apenas para dados e fotos de cadáveres, Mari teria que ir à campo e observar por si mesma para encontrar os rastros dos monstros, fossem quantos fossem.

Na segunda-feira ela saiu cedo e tomou um táxi até a universidade. Os Kurosawa estavam pagando tudo, então ela não se daria ao trabalho de pegar o transporte público. O lugar até era bem simpático, com muita área verde e prédios antiquados onde os quinze cursos dividiam seus setores, laboratórios e salas de aula. O prédio da reitoria era o mais distante, então Mari pode ter uma visão bastante ampla dos detalhes do campus.

“Ah, você deve ser Ohara-san.” Disse uma mulher de cabelos rosáceos, que aguardava com um sorriso aberto, à entrada do prédio.

“Sim, muito prazer. . .”

“Kurosawa Ruby, muito prazer em conhecê-la, Ohara-san.”

“O prazer é meu, Kurosawa-san.” Disse Mari, sorrindo e se perguntando qual seria o parentesco daquela figura doce com a fria matriarca da família. Ela aparentava ser pelos menos alguns anos mais jovem do que Dia, ou ao menos sua postura descontraída assim fazia aparentar.

Mari foi guiada pelo prédio, conhecendo os diversos setores dos cursos e também a parte da contabilidade da instituição. Sua mesa ficava em uma sala compartilhada ampla, no terceiro piso. A própria Ruby trabalhava ali, há alguns metros da mesa intocada que aguardava por Mari.

“Minha irmã disse que você irá responder por alguns projetos pessoais dela dentro da instituição.” disse Ruby. “Eu sou responsável pelo controle de vagas e matrículas, então não devo poder ajudar diretamente no seu trabalho, mas pode me pedir qualquer coisa que farei o melhor para orientá-la, Ohara-san.”

“Obrigada.” Disse Mari, sorrindo de volta para a outra. “Não sabia que Dia-san tinha uma irmã mais nova. Se soubesse teria lhe cumprimentado quando visitei a mansão Kurosawa, no fim da semana passada.”

“Oh sim.” Sorriu Ruby. “Infelizmente isso não teria acontecido de qualquer modo. Faz dois anos que deixei de morar na mansão da nossa família.”

“Verdade? Coisas de família?” Perguntou Mari, sabendo que talvez estivesse se intrometendo muito, mas a postura aberta da outra lhe garantia que seria mais receptiva.

“Não realmente. Apenas que. . .” Começou Ruby, hesitando. Mari não deixei de notar a maneira como seus ombros se encolheram. “Eu precisei dar alguns passos na minha vida pessoal que exigiram algum espaço próprio.”

“Compreendo.” Disse Mari, levando aquilo como uma saída de casa para se juntar a alguém. “Pelo seu jeito de ser posso supor que essa foi uma decisão acertada.”

Ruby não conseguiu evitar um leve rubor à essa altura. “Certamente.”

Logo Mari foi deixada pela irmã Kurosawa para que se instalasse apropriadamente. A loira guardou a pequena bolsa que carregava consigo na gaveta inferior da mesa e rearranjou o bloco de notas e porta-canetas em um ângulo que achou mais agradável. Ligou então o notebook e configurou seus dados de usuário conforme o breve manual que lhe havia sido dado junto com as chaves do quarto de hotel instruira. Havia alguns e-mails vindos de Dia com alguma solicitações de relatórios referentes aos gastos de itens em setores bastante distintos da Universidade. Mari não esperava fazer realmente algum trabalho que lhe ocupasse o tempo necessário para a investigação, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que precisaria interpretar o papel de funcionária em algum momento do dia. Ela imprimiu as solicitações e foi à mesa de Ruby para pedir alguma orientação.

“Ah, entendo.” Disse a mulher de cabelos cor de rosa. “É bem simples. Você terá que ir até esses setores e conversas com os gerentes para que lhe mostrem os documentos de entrada e saída. Sempre que possível é bom ir aos laboratórios para verificar o uso dos itens. Não é algo complexo, mas irá te ajudar a conhecer várias partes do campus.”

“Ótimo.” Disse Mari, pensando que a matriarca Kurosawa não era assim tão estúpida. “Talvez eu deva começar de imediato então.”

“Ainda é bastante cedo, mas creio que a coordenadora do setor de Física já deva ter chegado.” Falou Kurosawa. “Se quiser posso acompanhá-la. Fica no primeiro andar.”

“Não é necessário. Obrigada, Kurosawa-san.”

“Ah. . .” A outra hesitou por um momento. “P-Pode me chamar pelo nome, Ohara-san.”

“Certo, Ruby-san.” Disse Mari, enviesando o sorriso para o lado direito. “Por favor, sinta-se livre para fazer o mesmo.”

“Obrigada, M-Mari-san.”

Seria coisa da cabeça de Mari ou ela tinha causado uma boa impressão na Kurosawa mais nova? Japoneses eram facilmente impressionados por pessoas obviamente miscigenadas como ela.

Mari separou o relatório referente ao setor sugerido e foi até o primeiro andar. Não foi difícil achar a discreta porta de correr no último corredor à esquerda com o letreiro desgastado da Coordenação do Curso de Física. Deu duas batidas na porta e abriu-a.

“Com licença.” Disse, olhando para o ambiente incrivelmente constrastante daquele lugar com o seu departamento. Era uma sala relativamente menor, com cinco mesas cobertas por montanhas e mais montanhas de fichas, pastas e folhas soltas de papel. As paredes eram tomadas por estantes com livros e mais livros, todos deitados e com a aparência de desgaste. Havia um cheiro de mofo e umidade, e a única janela da sala era voltado para o lado contrário ao que entraria o sol da manhã.

Não parecia haver ninguém ali e Mari estava dando meia volta quando uma voz chegou aos seus ouvidos. 

“Posso ajudá-la?”

Mari virou e viu uma mulher alta, de cabelos azuis compridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, erguer-se de detrás de uma das montanhas de papel à esquerda da entrada. Ela parecia ter algo próximo aos trinta anos. Ela tinha um sorriso sereno no rosto.

“Gostaria de falar com a coordenadora do setor de Física.”

A mulher ergueu de leve as sobrancelhas e observou Mari de cima a baixo duas vezes.

“Setor de Física? Tem certeza que não está falando do setor de Educação Física?”

“Por que estaria?” Quis saber Mari, sem entender.

“Por que não costumam vir mulheres tão bonitas ao setor de Física, ao contrário do de Educação Física.” Explicou a estranha, saindo de detrás da montanha de papéis. Ela usava uma calça preta e sapatos fechados escuros, com um salto mínimo. A camisa de mangas em três quartos era de um verde suave, com finas linhas cinzas, quase imperceptíveis. Ela trouxe uma caneca de café consigo quando se aproximou.

Mari sorriu às palavras elogiosas da outra.

“Muito prazer, sou Ohara Mari. Sou uma nova funcionária do setor admistrativo.”

“Matsuura Kanan, Coordenadora de Física.” Apresentou-se a mulher, com um sorriso que acompanhava um olhar incrivelmente atento na direção da outra. “É um prazer enorme conhecê-la, Mari-san.”

Aquilo estava sendo pouco discreto, muito pouco discreto. Mas Mari se segurava para não demonstrar o quanto se divertia com aquela postura.

“No que eu posso ajudá-la?” Perguntou Matsuura.

“Tenho alguns relatórios de uso do estoque para preencher.” Falou Mari, colocando em evidência nas palavras que aquela era uma tarefa nova para ela.

“Compreendo. A direção sempre pede essas coisas.” Disse Kanan. “Tenho que pegar umas notas de entrada e saída para você. Temos muitos laboratórios usados por diversos cursos, então a verificação em loco vai demandar algum tempo. Você já está familiarizada com o campus?”

“Não. É meu primeiro dia.”

“A direção é sempre rígida, não é mesmo?” Comentou a outra. “Irei anotar o nome dos laboratórios e número dos blocos para você.” Disse, se afastando para voltar ao esconderijo da sua mesa. Mari a acompanhou e ficou observando mais do lugar enquanto Kanan mexia em um arquivo de metal, separando papéis.  
“Uma droga, não é mesmo?” Perguntou Kanan, referindo-se ao ambiente.

“Na verdade não esperaria nada muito diferente.” Confessou Mari, fazendo a outra dar um suspiro de riso.

“Isso é.”

“Porém eu jamais diria que você é a gerente se não tivesse me dito e eu não tivesse visto no seu crachá.” Comentou a loira.

“É mesmo? Por que não?” Quis saber Kanan, esquecendo-se dos papéis por um momento.

“Esperaria mulheres bonitas no setor de Educação Física, não no de Física.”

Dessa vez o sorriso de Kanan foi mais aberto, mostrando seus dentes muito brancos visíveis. Ela voltou a separar formulários.

Como o prometido Matsuura entregou uma lista feita à mão dos laboratórios e suas localizações à Mari. A loira deixou que seus dedos tocassem de leve os da outra quando ela recebeu as folhas todas.

“Quer que eu a acompanhe aos laboratórios, Mari-san?” perguntou Kanan, fintando a outra com a insistência de antes.

“Não será necessário. Gostaria de conhecer o campus por mim mesma.” Dispensou a caçadora disfarçada de simples funcionária.

“Entendo.” Disse Kanan, acompanhando a outra até a porta. “Talvez então eu possa acompanhá-la para um café após o almoço? Pode não parecer, mas dá pra ter uma visão privilegiada da dinâmica da universidade mesmo de dentro de uma sala úmida dessas.”

“Tenho certeza.” Riu-se Mari. “Quem sabe qualquer dia desses.”

“Esperarei ansiosa.” Finalizou a acadêmica, quando a outra se afastou.

Mari tomou o caminho do setor administrativo, no terceiro andar, enquanto sua cabeça trabalhava. Talvez aquele trabalho incomum pudesse ganhar alguns toques bem interessantes e inesperados.


	3. Contato

A nova rotina na Universidade de Numazu não foi um problema para que Riko levasse suas investigações em frente. Tendo uma habilidade refinada como musicista e desenhista ela vinha se integrando muito bem com o departamento de artes no papel de monitora dos calouros. À tarde fazia orientações à respeito dos projetos que os estudantes vinham desenvolvendo. Não era cansativo ou tedioso, pelo contrário. A caçadora vinha encontrando algum prazer inesperado em poder exercer um pouco das habilidades que mal lembrava ainda possuir.

Pela manhã ela não saia muito da mesa na qual fora instalada. Trazia sempre seu laptop pessoal e ali trabalhava incessantemente em coisas que seus colegas não se sentia à vontade para perguntar. E é claro que eles não teriam nenhuma resposta se o fizessem.

Riko tinha uma planilha com mais de quarenta colunas e mais de vinte e cinco abas em seu notebook. A caçadora não havia tido qualquer momento de folga antes de levantar todas as informações possíveis sobre o caso. Agora enfim se sentia pronta para começar a trabalhar na missão.

Haviam sido, até o momento, 25 vítimas fatais num intervalo de 32 semanas; 78,43% eram estudantes femininas entre o primeiro e segundo ano da faculdade; 65,04% apresentavam lacerações horríveis em seus cadáveres, como membros amputados por mordidas ou vísceras devoradas; Todas as vítimas desse tipo estavam no grupo das estudantes do primeiro e segundo ano; Havia uma preferência por estudantes da área de humanas ou saúde, pois apenas 15,69% das vítimas totais havia sido alguém das faculdades de Exatas;

Era difícil ler muita coisa apenas com os números, mas a hipótese de que estavam lidando com mais um vampiro já era um fato. Pelos perfis traçados Riko acreditava que seriam dois. Mas isso não ajudava muito. Vampiros ancestrais não costumavam dividir território.

Porém Riko continuava a olhar e analisar seus dados. Era tudo o que tinha. Era dali que teria que começar, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente como transformar aquelas estatísticas em algo real.

***

A sala de música estava vazia à exceção de Riko. Suas mãos se moviam pelas teclas do piano de cauda com toda a agilidade necessárias para preencher o ar de uma melodia profunda, quase melancólica. A aproximação do crepúsculo enchia o peito da musicista de um sentimento de distanciamento que era transportado para as pontas de seus dedos. Em certo ponto Riko pode fechar os olhos e sei deixar guiar pelos movimentos, diminuindo a quantidade de notas e de velocidade pelo ganho em sentimento no som.

Podia ouvir as risadas distantes entrando pela janela, vindas do campo de atletismo. Os treinos do dia ainda não haviam terminado. Já o prédio de arte estava quase inteiro vazio. Riko podia passear pelos corredores apenas com sua percepção aguçada pela mistura de magia e intuição. Suas notas carregavam parte de si e sua consciência. A caçadora sentia que sua mente se espalhava por todo o andar.

Porém, ela não estava sozinha. Seus olhos se abriram de imediato quando aquilo chegou à sua percepção. Suas mãos pararam e as últimas notas soaram em abandono. Ela olhou para a porta de correr e tentou ignorar as batidas mais aceleradas do coração. Levantou e caminhou sem fazer barulho. Uma das mãos estava à cinta que prendia seu vestido. A outra foi à fechadura.

A porta rangeu alto ao ser aberta com força. Riko colocou o rosto para fora do corredor esperando ver a sombra de uma criatura, mas não havia nada no lado que olhou.

"Oi."

Riko sobressaltou como se fosse eletrocutada ao ouvir uma voz tão próxima, vinda da sua esquerda. Saltou e virou, apertando a arma escondida na cinta. Mas não havia um monstro ali.

"Eita, parece que te assustei." Disse uma mulher jovem, que devia ter recém passado dos vinte anos, de cabelos alaranjados à altura do pescoço.

"Ah, eu. . . Não foi nada." Disse Riko, controlando a respiração. "Apenas. . ."

"Me desculpe mesmo." Repetiu a jovem, desencostando-se da parede ao lado da porta. "Eu estava passando e ouvi a música. Era tão bela que não pude evitar querer ouvir mais."

"Claro." Concordou Riko, mais calma agora. "Você é aluna das Artes?"

"Eu? Não, não." Respondeu a jovem, cruzando os braços em sinal negativo. "Sou da área de Educação, mas faço algumas disciplina extras nas artes."

"Entendo. . ."

"Ah sim, me desculpe vir lhe perturbar e sequer me apresentar. Meu nome é Takami Chika, estou no terceiro ano de curso."

"Sakurauchi Riko. Assistente do setor de Artes."

"Oh, então você é mesmo uma professora. É tão nova e já tem um cargo desses. . ."

"S-Sou apenas uma assistente." Desconversou Riko, coçando o queixo sem conseguir ignorar por completo o elogio. "Estou aqui para auxiliar os calouros que estiverem em dificuldades com teoria musical ou pintura à óleo."

"Isso não diminui o fato de você ser incrivelmente talentosa, Sakurauchi-san."

Riko endireitou a postura sem necessidade e olhou de volta para o interior da sala. Não sabia bem como agir, mas antes que conseguisse ter alguma idéia a outra falou novamente.

“Seria muito incômodo se eu ouvisse um pouco mais?” Perguntou Takami, com um sorriso discreto dançando nos lábios. Riko não conseguiu evitar encará-la por um momento um pouco mais longo antes de responder.

“Claro, entre.”

Riko voltou ao piano e Chika puxou um banco baixo e ficou à meia distância do instrumento. A sala caía em uma leve penumbra conforme o sol ia ficando emboscado pelos prédios próximos ao horizonte. Talvez a caçadora devesse ter ligado as luzes, mas algo lhe fez acreditar ser melhor tocar.

Retomou a melodia melancólica de antes e sentiu-se outra vez envolvida com os sentimentos da música. Fechou os olhos e teve outra vez a sensação de expansão da consciência.

Porém, dessa vez, a impressão era diferente. Ela não conseguia enxergar para além da sala. Estava presa ali, percebendo em cada detalhes cada mínimo detalhe de cada objeto. Ao centro de tudo, porém, estava Takami Chika, lhe encarando com o um sorriso de lábios cerrados e olhar compenetrado.

Seus dedos aceleraram. Sons mais agitados dispararam pelo ar. Riko sentiu um aperto no coração e soube que não poderia mais pensar em nada além de Chika. Seu olhar lhe perfurava em sua consciência e deveria estar fazendo o mesmo na realidade. Era perturbador, mas ao mesmo tempo Riko sabia que não poderia mais fugir daquela ordem.

Ordem?

Acordes graves, complexos, aceleravam para uma finalização dramática intensa. Riko sentiu-se desprendida de sua própria consciência e sentiu que não era mais ela quem se movia, ainda que aquela melodia fosse sua composição pessoal mais antiga.

A conclusão chegou ao topor do seu pensamento quando martelou os dois acordes finais. Abriu os olhos como quem desperta de um profundo sono e sentiu o corpo tremer. Teve medo, mas olhou para o lado.

“Bravo!” Exclamou Takami, batendo palmas. “Essa foi uma apresentação muito emocional, fantástico.”

Riko não soube o que dizer. Sentia o rosto suar e teve que recolher as mãos ao colo para esconder o tremor. Percebendo a falta de reação desta, Chika levantou e ainda alongou as palmas por mais uns momentos.

“É uma pena que eu tenha que ir agora, Sakurauchi-san. Adoraria ficar e comentar muito sobre essa apresentação, mas acabei de perceber que se não me apressar irei me desencontrar com minha amiga.”

“Compreendo.” Limitou-se a dizer Riko, a voz falhando ao final da palavra.

“Espero que possamos nos cruzar outro dia pelo campus.” Disse Chika. “Também adoraria vir te ouvir novamente, se não for um problema.”

Riko surpreendeu-se quando seus lábios se moveram sem ser ordenados.

“Fique à vontade.”

A estudante lhe sorriu de modo aberto, mostrando os dentes muito brancos e então se voltou para a saída. Não se despediram, mas Riko tinha certeza de que ela voltaria. Talvez amanhã mesmo.

Mais do que ter feito uma descoberta, Riko havia sido descoberta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riko deu sorte ou azar?
> 
> ***
> 
> Desculpem pela demora, escolhi a pior época (fim de semestre) para começar a postar a história.
> 
> Agradeço aos comentários. Vocês me motivaram à continuar escrevendo a história.


	4. Suposição

Tsushima Yoshiko tinha um aspecto inegavelmente peculiar. Suas roupas com tendências góticas e ares sombrios não era que conseguia se desfazer para interpretar um papel. Ironicamente ou não essa sua característica havia sido muito útil para se integrar o corpo do setor de artes cênicas sem maiores problemas. Todos eram excêntricos ali, então ela era quase sem graça, o que era ótimo. Tendo apenas que avaliar alguns ensaios de projetos de calouros, Yoshiko tinha muito tempo para pensar no que lhe importava.

Uma narrativa.

“Tanaka-san, será que você poderia ajudar a guardar os materiais da sala de ensaios B?” Perguntou Yoshiko. Passava à pouco das quatro da tarde, mas o andar das salas de ensaio sempre ficavam vazio cedo nas quintas.

“Claro, Tsushima-san.” Respondeu Tanaka Yuna, uma garota bastante comum, recém ingressada na faculdade. As duas caminharam em silêncio até o local pretendido e ambas suspiraram quando perceberam o tamanho da bagunça à ser organizada.

“Né, Tanaka-san, você tem gostado do curso?” Perguntou Yoshiko, sem aparentar muita atenção ao que dizia, como se estivesse apenas querendo preencher o silêncio entre os sons de arrastar de tecidos pesados de cenários ou o catar de figurinos inacabados.

“Sim. O campus é bem estruturado e as aulas são boas. Nunca pensei que estaria envolvida em produção logo no segundo semestre.” Comentou a estudante.

“De fato, é uma atitude bastante inteligente da nossa coordenação incentivar esses projetos desde o primeiro ano de curso.” Concordou Yoshiko. “Porém, não sei dizer se concordo sobre sua opinião quanto ao campus.”

“Por que diz isso, Tsushima-san?”

“Ouvi falar de casos de desaparecimentos. Houveram alguns nesses últimos meses, não é mesmo?”

A expressão de Tanaka, até então tão sem característica ganhou um tom de gravidade evidente. Yoshiko ficou dividida entre achar que aquilo enfeiava ou enbelezava a jovem.

“São apenas boatos, não são?” Perguntou Yoshiko, fintando a outra com o canto do olhar, esperando uma reação específica.

“Não são boatos.” Respondeu Tanaka. Ela fintava o uniforme de marinheiro caricato que segurava nos braços. “Minha amiga desapareceu há dois meses.”

Isso. Era isso que eu queria ouvir.

“Sua amiga?” Perguntou Yoshiko, com surpresa. “Você tem certeza de que ela não desistiu da faculdade e voltou para a família?”

“Não foi isso.” Retrucou Tanaka. “As casas de nossas famílias são vizinhas, em Uchiura.”

Yoshiko fez um movimento como se fosse questionar novamente, mas deteve-se. Levou uma das mãos à boca.

“Sei que é difícil acreditar, mas é a verdade. Ela também era aluna de teatro, seu nome era. . .”

Satou Yurika.

“Satou Yurika.” Respondeu a estudante.

“Estranho. Nenhum outro aluno com quem conversei sobre esses desaparecimentos citou alguma aluna do teatro. . .” Pontuou Yoshiko.

“Bom. . . A Yurika-chan nunca foi de fazer muitos amigos. Nós chegamos no curso à pouco tempo, então. . .”

“Mas vocês não tem amigos fora do curso? Pessoas da época de escola?”

“Não muitos, na verdade.”

“Sei.”

As duas continuaram arrumando a sala. A certa altura Yoshiko percebeu que Yuna se demorava diante de uma das janelas amplas da sala. O som das atividades dos clubes de esporte entrava com a brisa pela janela. Sem fazer barulho Yoshiko se aproximou da outra janela e entedeu que a outra assistia uma corrida de velocidade na pista oval. A vitória de uma estudante de cabelos castanho-acizentados provocou uma onda de gritinhos de outras alunas, aparentemente calouras, que assistiam tudo das arquibancadas ao lado da pista. 

Os ouvidos treinados de Yoshiko não deixaram de ouvir o suspiro de admiração próximo à outra janela.

A vencedora recebeu uma toalha de uma caloura que tremia visivelmente mesmo à distância e começou a enxugar o suor do rosto e ombros. Uma garrafa de água de outra aluna lhe chegou as mãos e ela bebeu sem constrangimento, deixando que um pouco do líquido cair em sua blusa já enxarcada de suor. Yoshiko teve que segurar o riso da inacreditável habilidade daquela corredora de ser piegas, ainda mais quando os gritinhos de fãs não silenciava por completo nunca.

A corredora então, virando a cabeça para várias direções, em busca de alguém, terminou por olhar para o alto, na direção do andar de artes cênicas e viu Tanaka. Ela abriu um sorriso e acenou, vivaz. Yuna deixou cair todos os apetrechos que tinha nos braços e acenou de volta em meio à barulheira de tudo indo ao chão. Ela corou violentamente. A atleta despediu-se do contato distante com um tipo de quase continência e seguiu seu caminho, acompanhada de uma nuvem de calouras.

“Uma amiga?” Perguntou Yoshiko, fazendo o melhor para que seu sorriso não fosse agressivo demais.

“S-Sim.” Confirmou Yuna, afobada para juntar o que havia soltado no susto. “Não conhece a Watanabe You-san, Tsushima-san?”

“Eu deveria?”

“Bom, ela é uma pessoa bem famosa no campus.” Disse Tanaka, conseguindo levar os chapéis e máscaras para a prateleira desejada.

“Deu pra perceber um pouco.” Pontuou Yoshiko, vendo a figura mínima da tal Watanabe desaparecer ao entrar no ginásio fechado.

“Ela é triatleta e já venceu uma competição à nível nacional.” Contou a estudante. “É do terceiro ano da Educação Física e todos apostam que ela vai estar na próxima Olimpíada.”

“Oh. . . É impressionante.”

Atleta, super-popular com as estudantes mais novas. Perfil de potencial.

“Ela também era amiga da Satou-san?”

“S-Sim. . .” Uma nota sombria na expressão de Tanaka fez Yoshiko sorrir ainda mais por dentro. “Eu diria que sim.”

“Namoradas?” Arriscou Yoshiko, afinando os olhos ao mesmo tempo que focava em cada detalhe da expressão corporal da outra.

“O que?! N-Não, A Yurika-chan e a You-san só. . . Er. . . ” Começou Yuna, se enrolando no nervosismo. “Elas saíram algumas vezes, mas eram apenas passeios normais.”

“Sendo tão popular, Watanabe-san deve ter esses passeios com frequência.” Articulou a caçadora.

“Bom, isso é verdade. . . ”

Yoshiko guardou um último vestido de época e então voltou a falar.

“Pode terminar aqui, Tanaka-san? Tenho um compromisso.”

“Claro, Tsushima-san.”

Yoshiko não tinha não plano que não fosse voltar ao hotel, mas fato era que não precisa mais estar naquela sala. Já havia conseguido o que precisava.

Uma narrativa.

A atleta popular entre as calouras. Dada à encontros descompromissados com várias de suas fãs. Todas as vítimas femininas dos primeiros anos dos cursos de humanas, todas mortas de maneira brutal. Não realmente uma narrativa muito consistente, mas dentre as doze pessoas próximas à vítimas que havia conversado, aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que tirara algo para verificar.

Se Watanabe fosse o vampiro brutal a questão de como se aproximar sem levantar suspeitas era algo a ser pensado com muito cuidado. Yoshiko encontraria uma maneira, claro. Bastava elaborar uma boa narrativa para justificar tudo.


End file.
